1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, include a computer case, a display, and a keyboard. The case, the display, and the keyboard are independent of each other, and the keyboard is usually positioned on the same supporting surface as the display such as a top of a desk. Sometimes, users need not use the keyboard, but the keyboard will still occupy desktop space, which can be inconvenient for users.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.